Harry Potter: Blood Brothers
by ronanprime
Summary: Harry and his closest friends and family leave England for a better life, and find it in the WWE
1. chapter 1

Prologue.

Nov. 19th, 2017

Toyota Center, Houston Tex.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a Survivor Series Elimination Tag Match." Greg Hamilton, the Smackdown Live announcer, said into his mic. Shane McMahon rocked on his heels, waiting in Gorilla Position for his cue. "When a competitor is pinned or submits, he must return to the locker room." Shane's theme music started playing, and Fit Finley, the producer of the match nodded at Shane.

Shane took a breath, turned, and backed through the curtain doing his trademark dance. "Introducing first, from Greenwich Connecticut, the Commissioner of Smackdown Live, Shane McMahon!" The crowd roared as Shane made his way down to the ring. As he stepped in to the ring, 'Voices', by Rev Theory began playing. Randy Orton stepped out and made his way down, followed by Bobby Roode, Shinsuke Nakamura, and John Cena.

Hamilton stepped out of the ring, handing his mic to the Raw Ring Announcer, Jojo. This is what Shane was waiting for. The Raw team had initially been Kurt Angle, Finn Balor, Braun Stroman, Samoa Joe and Jason Jordan. However, Shane's sister, Stephanie, had managed to sign some new superstars that she wanted to debut tonight, especially after the Smackdown invasion of Raw.

Shane knew that Angle and Balor were still in the match, but had no idea who had replaced Stroman, Joe and, an injured Jordan. The Raw creative team had been extremely hush hush about everything, making it hard to figure out a finish for the match. The participants had all agreed to call the match in ring because of it, with a match time of 30 minutes. Whatever happened, happened and the winner would be determined in the ring.

Shane's turned his attention back to the present as 'Medal' began to play, and Kurt Angle walked out to the stage. "And their Opponents, representing Monday Night Raw, the General Manager of Raw Kurt Angle!" Jojo said. Kurt smiled as the crowd happily chanted 'You Suck' along with the music. A moment later, the lights went down, and 'Catch Your Breath' began to play.

"And his partner, From Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland, Finn Balor!" Once again the crowd roared, as Finn walked out to the stage through the fog effect. He then went through his entrance motions, the light flashing as he threw out his arms. Once done Finn joined Angle at the side of the ramp, the two waiting for their mystery partners.

An eerie hush fell over the arena, as everyone waited with bated breath. This was it. The moment every WWE fan was waiting for. The lights went out, as their voices, speaking as one, cried out. "LET THERE BE BLOOD!" Before 'Wolves' by Rag'n'Bone Man began.

Three red spotlights shown down from the rafters, illuminating three figures, two slightly behind and to the sides of the one in front, all wearing black leather, hooded great coats. All three had their arms out at 30° angles to their bodies. The crowd delivered the loudest Pop of the night, as one and all realized who stood on stage.

"And their partners, from Blackpool England, at a combined weight of 678 lbs., representing the Black Family, the team of Raiden, Draco, and Orion, The BLOOD BROTHERS!" Shane gasped in shock as the three men made their way down the ramp, joined by Balor and Angle. He knew of the Black family. How could he not, seeing as two of them had been raised by the legendary William Regal. All three, as well as their female counterparts, the Vixen Sisters, had made a huge name for themselves on the indie scene as well as in Ring of Honor. Rumors had it that they were in talks with Impact and Lucha Underground. Somehow, apparently, Stephanie had managed to sign to sign them.

"This match is gonna be interesting." Cena said, shaking his head in disbelief.

'You have no idea' Shane thought to himself. 'Steph and Paul are never gonna shut up about this.'

Chapter 1.

Num. 12, Grimmuld Place,

London, England

June 23rd, 2007

Lord Harry Potter-Black, Head of House of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, sat in the lounge of Number 12, Grimmuld Place. It had been another boring day of trials, as Death Eater after Death Eater had been tried, convicted and sentenced for crimes against the Wizarding World. Every time it was the same. Each of the accused would plead innocent of their crimes and cry out that they had been forced to serve the Dark Lord.

Every time they were given Veritaserum and confessed to their crimes, before being found guilty and sent through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. The only change had been when Narcissa and Draco Black, formerly Malfoy, had been found not guilty due to the extenuating circumstances of being Bound by oath to Harry as Lord Black, and acting as his spies.

The two had been released to his custody and had joined him, his cousin Dudley, Harry's adoptive sisters Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Harry's best friends Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and his betrothed Susan Bones and Harry and Dudley's Uncle Darren Matthews, aka William Regal.

The large group sat discussing exactly what they were going to do, now that the trials were over. "I'm tellin you Harry, it's only a matter of time before the Wizarding world turns on you again." Dudley was saying.

"I happen to agree." Narcissa said. "The Traditionalists believe you will try to rid our world of all its traditions. I think it best if we leave the country all together."

"Your right, Cissy. But where to go?" Harry said.

"If I may, Nephew?" Darren asked. "Your parents had a rather nice estate in the United States, if I remember correctly. It's should be large enough to house all of you." Harry nodded, deep in thought. He had seen the nasty and suspicious looks the other members of the Wizengamot had been giving him, especially after some of the new laws he had proposed.

"Yeah, that could work. How do the rest of you feel about that? You'd be leaving everything you know behind." He asked, glancing around at the others gathered in the house. Katie squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Where you go, we go, Little brother." She said. Harry smiled at her, squeezing back. He then turned to Angelina and Alicia, who smiled reassuringly.

"Like we'd let you have all the fun. Where's this estate of yours anyway?" Angie said, with a smirk. Darren's answer of Florida brought a smile to their lips. A brief whispered conversation and the two were in. The others were quick to voice their agreement.

"Then it's settled. We put our affairs here in order, and blow this pumpkin juice stand, to paraphrase an American saying." Harry said.

_HP:BB_

The following month saw the group preparing for the big move, including going to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. With the help of the Goblins, all the relevant paperwork was filled out and signed, passports were issued, and accounts were transferred to the American branch of the bank.

Another two weeks later, and the group were informed that their request for asylum in the U.S. had been granted. As soon as they reached Florida, they would be official U.S. Citizens. All that was left to do was to finalize their packing, place all the Potter and Black properties in stasis, say goodbye to their friends and family, and board the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: can i just say that the reception that both my new stories got has been amazing so far.

you like them you really like them!

as a thank you here's the next chapter of Blood brothers. hope you enjoy, and as always constructive criticism and helpful comments welcomed. to any flamers in the word of the immortal Degeneration X I've got 2 WORDS FOR YA... SUCK IT!!!!!!

Chapter 2.

Potter Retreat

Orlando, Florida, U.S.A.

Nov. 19th, 2009

Harry sighed in frustration. It had been little over 2 years since the Potter-Black group had made the move to the United States, and he was bored out of his mind. Being incredibly wealthy meant that none of them had to work if unless they wanted to, especially considering that Potter Inc., a company started by Harry's Grandfather Charlus Potter, had headquarters in the states was steadily making him more money by the hour.

Hermione had of course insisted that all the teens get a G.E.D at the very least. She was backed by Narcissa and Darren, both of whom believed that it would help them in the long run. All seven teens had gotten the highest marks possible. They had all been accepted to major Universities, choosing to go to the University Of Florida.

While Hermione Luna Neville Susan and Hannah Abbott, who had joined them a year after the hD arrived, found college life suited them, Harry, Dudley, Draco, Katie, Alicia and Angelina, soon grew bored of it. They were the adrenaline junkies of the group, and couldn't really stand the humdrum school routine.

Thus Harry found himself lying on a large loveseat in the t.v. room of Potter Retreat. Dudley had won the short brawl for the remote with Draco and was absentmindedly flipping through channels. It was at this point, that he landed on the USA Network. Harry blinked.

"Hey Big D, what did Uncle Darren say he did for a living?" He asked. Dudley shrugged.

"He's he's a fighter of some kind, why?" Dudley asked.

"Because that's him on the telly right now." Katie said, sitting up to get a closer look. The others looked up and saw Darren slam his forearm into his opponent's chest sending the man arse over teakettle to the mat. "Wow. He's good." The Blond Vixen said, impressed.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing?" Asked the Pureblood Draco.

"It's called professional wrestling." Hermione explained, as she entered the room. "Two or more people enter the ring and beat the holy hell out of each other just to entertain the bloodthirsty masses. Utterly barbaric if you ask me." She said with a sniff of disdain.

"Bloody hell! He almost took that man's head off!" Angie said, sitting on the edge of her seat. Hermione shook her head and left the room, as the six became entranced with what they were seeing. None of them noticed her leave.

"That looks like fun actually." Dudley said, as William Regal hit his opponent with his finishing move, before pinning him to the mat. The referee slapped the mat three times, before signaling for the bell. All six cheered, as William was announced as the winner of the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Regal said into the mic he had been given. "I have an announcement that I need to make. This will be my last match, here in the WWE. I am officially retiring from in ring action. It has been a wonderful honor, and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart." The Englishman said, his eyes misting over as chants of 'Thank You Regal!' echoed throughout the arena.

"I wonder if he would teach us how to do all that stuff." Draco mused. "I'd love to give it a go." The others nodded in agreement.

"We can ask him when he comes this weekend." Said Dudley, already excited about the prospect of learning how to wrestle.

"I'll get us some equipment in the meantime." Harry said, already making a list of things they might need in the future.

HP:BB_

Darren arrived at Potter Retreat on Saturday morning to find that the large basement of the mansion had been turned into a home gym, equipped with all sorts of exercise equipment, several punching bags, grappling dummies, and training mats, all set up around a standard pro wrestling size ring.

"What's all this, then?" He asked Hermione, who was sat with Neville, Susan, Hannah, Luna, and Narcissa watching the other six work out.

"Oh, they saw you wrestling and immediately decided they wanted to do it." Hermione explained. "Harry bought all this the next day. and they've barely left this room since."

"Their obsessed." Neville said. Darren chuckled. Apparently the Six had been bitten by the wrestling bug. The former WWE Superstars decided then and there to help them.

HP:BB_

"Tuck your head Potter, or your gonna break that neck of yours!" Stone Cold Steve Austin roared. Harry nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. It had been six months since his uncle had agreed to train him and his friends. In that time Darren had called a few of his fellow former superstars to assist, including the Hellraiser himself. Others included the Ultimate Warrior, Adam Copland and William 'Jay' Reso (Aka, Edge and Christian), Bill Goldberg, Chris Irving (aka Jericho), Amy 'Lita' Dumas, Ashley Massaro, and Jesse 'Melina' Perez. In that time others had WWE superstars, both former and current, had come by for a few day to help train the six.

The six young athletes had been warned that training would be tough, but had persevered. The changes they had gone through left them nearly unrecognizable to those in the British Wizarding world. Draco and Dudley were tall, standing at 6'2" 6'4" respectively, while Harry stood at a respectable 6' even. All three men had well large, well defined muscles, suitable to their body size. Austin, Warrior, and Goldberg had taken trained Draco and Dudley to be in your face brawlers, while the three Canadians had work with Harry on his speed and maneuverability.

The girls had also changed. While they had always had athletic figures, Lita, Ashley and Melina had paired of with the girls and helped them tone up, all the while helping to develop their own unique styles. Lita worked with Katie, helping the young woman learn to be a fast high flyer. Ashley and Melina paired up with Alicia and Angelina respectively, turning the two taller women into grapplers.

All six proved to be quick studies, and three months into it, their trainers felt they were ready to start on the Indie circuit. The six quickly made a name for themselves, as the Black Family, and were soon approached by Ring of Honor Talent Relations for a tryout.

A year later they were signed as ROH Superstars.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: seriously though guys, i love how many people are reading these stories. it's awesome. you keep reading and I'll keep writing.

as always read and review. constructive criticism and helpful comments welcomed flames will be used to bbq my t-bone steaks tonight.

Chapter 3

Feb. 26th, 2011

Frontier Fieldhouse

Chicago Ridge, Illinois

Harry and company entered the venue and quickly found their assigned locker rooms. Tonight the were scheduled to make their Ring of Honor debuts. Draco and Dudley, were scheduled to face Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, in a tag match, while Harry was scheduled for singles competition with Brian Kendrick. All three Girls were scheduled for singles matches as well.

Darren and the rest 9f their teachers had given them all words of encouragement and advice, while the rest of the family had wished them good luck. Nervous excitement filled all of them, in anticipation of what was to come.

Finding their locker room, the six quickly changed into their gear. Harry had gone with black spandex tights with red and gold accents, red and gold knee pads, and kick pads over his boots, he also wore wrists braces and fingerless gloves. His normally wild hair had been gelled into a faux hawk. His glasses had been discarded in favor of laser eye surgery, giving him near 20/20 vision.

Dudley wore a pair of black trunks and knee high boots, as well as a black leather hooded vest. On his hands he wore mma style grappling gloves. His dark blonde hair had been shaved on the sides, back and most of the top. What was left was styled into a tall mohawk. His blonde beard was trimmed short.

Draco had chosen black tights with green and silver snakes winding their way down the legs, calf high boots, a tight black under armour t-shirt, and black athletic tape on his hands and wrists. His hair had been dyed black on the sides similar to his mother's, and was tied back in a long ponytail.

Katie wore attire similar to Harry's, save for the knee pads, and switched wrist braces for elbow pads. Her shoulder length blonde hair had been dyed with red and black streaks and was done in twin French Braided tails, one tail on either side of her head. Over that she wore a black cotton Trench coat.

Alicia and Angelina had decided to wear attire similar to their respective mentors. Alicia had fallen in love with Ashley's pink chick look, while Angelina felt the tight leather pants and half shirts Melina wore suited her.

Once they were all dressed, the began to stretch in preparation for their debut matches. Harry was going over everything Darren and Steve had told him. He and Kendrick had had about three hours to go over how their match was going to go. In that time they had come up with several big spots for both, as well as how the finish would happen.

Harry liked the American, who had no problem putting the rookies over. The veteran wrestler had even given Harry some pointers, even going as far as helping Harry with his entrance.

He was brought out of his thoughts,when a tech popped his head into the room, telling them that the show was starting in five minutes, and that Harry, whose match was the first on the card, was needed at Gorilla Position.

Harry nodded to the man, thanking him. As he grabbed and put on the black, leather, hooded greatcoat, that the Undertaker had had made for him, as well as the custom red and black lucha mask that Rey Mysterio had given him.

After hugs, handshakes and words of encouragement from his friends, he made his way from the locker room. As he made his way to Gorilla Position, he ran through all the advice his trainers and mentors had given him, and tried to relax. He nodded to the segment producer, who was sitting watching a monitor off to one side of the stage entrance curtains, and put on his mask. It was similar to the one that Rey wore, but had Thunderbirds instead of the Mexican Eagles that adorned the Latino Californian. A pair of red lightning bolts ran up past his temples giving him SinCara like horns. Gold trim lines the eye holes, while a smaller pair of lightning bolts formed eyebrows. Harry liked it very much and told Rey as often as he could.

A slight cough from the producer brought him back to reality, as the man signaled that Harry had ten seconds before he had to head through the curtain. Harry nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it out, he turned on his Raiden persona, and stepped through the curtain as the arena lights went out. Quickly finding his mark, he kneeled down and waited.

_HP:BB_

"And his opponent, making his Ring of Honor Debut...From Manchester, England, weighing in at 220 lbs, RAIDEN BLACK!!" The ring announcer cried, to loud cheers. The lights went out, and a single red spotlight shown down on a kneeling, masked figure, as 'Burn It Down' By AWOLNATION played over the P.A. The figure rose suddenly, leaving his feet. As he landed, he slapped the floor, and threw his arms wide, his fingers forming the well known rock on gesture. Behind him, red, gold, and purple pyro went off, shooting streams of colored sparks into the air for a good ten seconds. Harry smirked as he headed down the ramp, pumping himself up, and trying to rile the crowd up. He was Raiden Black, Head Of Clan Black.

Kendrick gave him a nod, as he entered the ring. Striding to the center of the ring, Raiden turned towards the Hard Cam. He kneeled again, before once again leaping up and slamming his hands to the mat. With a boom, sparks shot from launchers attached to the ring posts. Raiden posed for a few seconds, before striding to the corner, and climbing up the turnbuckle to acknowledge the fans. Jumping down, he stripped of his Greatcoat, handing it to a crewman.

The ref checked to see if both men were ready, before signaling for the bell. The match was on. Raiden and Kendrick circled each other looking for any sign of weakness the could use against their opponent. The two suddenly lunged at each other, coming together in a Collar-and-elbow tie-up. After struggling back and forth for control, Kendrick managed to back Raiden into the ropes. Once there, he transitioned into an Irish Whip, sending the English wrestler across the ring.

Raiden bounced off the ropes, and slammed into Kendrick with a picture perfect shoulder check, knocking the veteran spinning to the mat. Kendrick leapt to his feet, as Raiden ran the ropes, before dropping to the mat, forcing Raiden to leap over him. Raiden bounced off the opposite ropes and ran back the way he came, ducking as Kendrick leaped over him. The two bounced of the opposite ropes and charged each other hitting a powerful dueling clothesline, sending both men twisting to the mat.

After a few seconds Kendrick rolled to his feet, while Raiden did a kip up. The masked Englishman took advantage of the vet's slower recovery, by grabbing Kendrick and flipping him with a quick snapmare. Running the ropes again, Raiden hit Kendrick in the chest with a running dropkick. Spinning around on his rear end, Raiden hooked Kendrick's left leg and tried for the pin, only for Kendrick to kick out at 1. The two men rolled away from each other, before climbing to their feet.

The circling began again, before the two once again locked up, in a Collar-and-elbow tie up. This time Raiden managed to gain control first, pain off the rope to get momentum for a leaping Bulldog. Kendrick leapt to his feet before Raiden could capitalize, and struck with a flurry of punches, driving Raiden back into the turnbuckle. From the time ring vet delivered a series of knife edge chops.

Raiden staggered out of the corner, his arms held to his chest, right into a flying clothesline from Kendrick. He rolled to his feet, and was dropped by another clothesline, and another, before Kendrick Irish whipped Raiden into the ropes, and hit him with an enziguri. Raiden dropped to the mat, allowing Kendrick to pin him.

"1….2….3!" The ref called, signaling for the bell. The crowd began to boo, clearly wanting to see the new guy win. Raiden climbed to hous feet, sighing. He held his hand out to Kendrick, who shook it, before raising it into the air, to the boisterous cheers of the fans. The two men left the ring, headed back up to the locker rooms.


End file.
